Harry Potter and the Fires of Justice and Ashes of Time
by GizmoDragon90
Summary: After defeating a foe from his past Harry Potter is offered a second chance, to correct the wrongs in his life and make those who wronged him face justice. Full Summary inside. Time Travel, skilled, knowledge, independant, deception, Professional, Deathly Hollow, Pure-Blood Harry. Harry PotterXHarem. First chapter Prologue Second chapter starts year one


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it is owned by J.K Rowling.

The concept with House of Drakul and the abilities is owned but granted me permission to be used by Lord BladeDSF

**Full Summary: Upon the result of a traitor Harry Potter died upon a confrontation with an old foe, through his heart suffering because the actions of others he was given an offer, with his courage he choose to fight the choices that others try to throw at him, with his heart he decides to live life without regret, and if he dies he goes out on his own terms. What will the results of his actions take to him? **

**Parings: Harem: DG, TD, SB, (more will be made later on)**

**Key theme Time Travel, skilled, knowledge, deception, Professional Quidditch, 7 family Heir**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'_Parchment'/'Spell'_

"SPEECH ANGER"

'THOUGHTS ANGER'

Ĥ(Location)Ĥ "Don't like it deal with it"

**(A/N): To all my readers, this is a message that first off none of my stories are discontinued, or on hold I just have been going through a roller coaster of emotions right now and trying to get through it. The way things are right now I am on the edge with my life right now, my father health is in question right now after four months of a scare where he collapsed and we thought he was having a stroke, after two months with doctors we have discovered it was severe Vitamin Deficiency and it has caused some damaged to his nerves in the muscles in his arms and legs, and also at this point in time I recently lost my job and I am trying to find a job soon I hope. And right now I am trying to finish working on 'Red Storm' right now, but at this point right now my mind is a million miles right now and I hit a bit of a bump and trying to get through a certain block on the half way point to see were to go from here, but I will try to finish Red Storm when I can. So with this start of a Harry Potter story I am hoping to organize my thoughts and that I will hope to finish Red Storm and maybe comeback to do more of this story.**

**Now that this A/N is over sorry to those that took some of your time now on with the story. **

**Chapter One: Fires of the past, Ashes of Rebirth **

Smoke rising in the air, the heat of the fires burning and dancing to the chaos and destruction all around them wreckage of buildings all around and a sign on the ground that says 'Diagon Alley', one were to see this they would have believed that this looked to be like an annihilation happened upon the area. And in the far end of the alley stood the remains of a building and the entrance was blocked by a 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' sign embedded in the ground.

Not too far from the building an explosion of a red and green beam clashed creating a bright light, then once it died down two figures were facing each other down.

On one side a having pale white skin, a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, snake-like slits for nostrils, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers and was wearing a black hooded cloak, "Well Well I am impressed Harry, after fighting me for so long and yet you seem to still have a will and a burning fire in your eyes to keep going. But it does not matter once I am done with you I will fulfill my destiny to become the known as Lord Voldemort the greatest sorcerer in the world."

The other man now identified as Harry Potter was a man stood to a full 5'8" showing parts of a shredded shirt on him but still to be able to show powerful muscles on him and what to be look like tattoos and scars on him, also look to be wearing worn and beaten muggle jeans and a set of black dragon hide boots, in his hand he was gripping his original Holly with phoenix feather wand in his hand with fierce intensity.

Looking upon Voldemort with intense burning green eyes with a scar going down his right side of his eye below the faded scar in the shape of a lightning bolt covered over pitch black hair going down to his shoulder blades.

Fixing upon the monster across from him and completely lost it "Seriously Tom, the greatest Sorcerer in the world? What world are you talking about look around us?" His eyes roving over with his arm stretched as he was showing the scorched earth around him he laughed. "After all this you think you can still become what you desired with everything gone? Besides even if you destroy me there is nowhere and nothing to acknowledge your power anymore and even after I'm gone there is no more knowledge left for you anymore since you destroyed it all."

Snarling at the one who would always being known as a boy to the pale face man Voldemort replied "Indeed, but I will still call myself the greatest once I destroy you potter, and reason being since you were marked as my equal you are and always be known as the obstacle, the mark of my failure, the wall that blocks me from all that I desire, and once you are gone the is nothing left for me to do and the last thing you would see as you die is me standing over you as I cement myself to be the last of the wizards in Great Britian no the Entire World the entire existence of reality.

Besides what's the point now Harry, why fight me now…Your reason being was gone years ago…everything close to you, everything that was your purpose, everything that is connected to the past…is gone. Like I once told you back at the Ministry when you conquered my control over you 'you are a fool Harry Potter, and you will lose everything'". As he held out his arms laughing while trying to shatter the young man's fire in his soul in order to finish him off.

His eyes glow dimed a bit, deep down the man was right after all he and Riddle had been fighting for two years. All ever since because of that rat bastard Ex-best friend and Brother-in-Law Ron Weasley becaming a traitor and murdered anyone who stood up and fought for Harry.

And in the red-heads jealous mind anyone who sides with potter was his enemy, even to his family, in the weeks after killing all those who were in support of Harry Potter Ron was able to make a name for himself and became known as the 'The Man who Betrayed Potter', six months after his betrayal the fool decided ever after what the man had done to his family he decided to make a shortcut to power and a fool of himself when he chose to Resurrect Voldemort all for the power to conquer Harry potter and become more powerful than him.

But the one he never took to consideration that since he fought for the light when voldemort died the first time, and ended up getting the power he wanted but in a way of 'the power to get killed when Voldemort casted the killing curse'.

After that happened Harry fought till the world was thrown to destruction when the governments of the world acted and destroyed everything to make sure that no matter what happened Voldemort would never get what he desired 'knowledge and power of all kinds in this world'.

Looking upon the man now he was thankful that Riddle did not have Horcruxes this time after all even if he was revived the man's soul was too damaged to make another after he made seven last time. So in a dead tone voice he looked upon him "Your right Tom, there is nothing left for me…"

Looking upon and raise a non-existent eye brow he continued to listen

"As I look around and see even if I live I would never survive long enough to even try and rebuild this world or even life. But there is one thing you should know after the other countries destroyed everything and they all died later by you I found another purpose, another reason to keep myself alive while fighting you. Would like me to indulge you the reason?" Seeing the man nod he continued

"My reason is make sure you do not survive, to make sure you die and not fulfill your dream, to make sure the last thing I will hear when I die is the sound of you screaming and cursing me in hell knowing the pain of everything you fought and killed for was all screwed to nothing by yours truly." Adding a little chuckle in his smile

What he got a mild humor laugh from Voldemort who had a cocky smile on him "I must admit that is a little funny coming from you Harry, but enough is enough so why don't we cut the chatter and get this going shall we?"

He got a nod from potter "How about we end this once and for all like the time at the graveyard, one last spell full power and after this it's all or nothing the story of legends among living and the dead."

Getting a nod from Voldemort both got into their stance both bowed and waited, until both silently swiped their wands and silently called their spells _'Avada Kadavera/Expelliarmus'_ as the jet of green light met the jet of red light at the middle just as the time the two fought in the graveyard when Voldemort was revived.

And the struggle was starting to show Voldemort was winning Harry was fighting more and was putting more power into his own, and out of nowhere a golden dome was surrounding the two duelist and harry knew one thing for sure what it was _'__Priori Incantatum'_ and like before they both heard a melody that sounded like a phoenix song.

Using the distracted moment he saw from Tom he thought to himself 'Well I guess the time has come, know this Riddle my true purpose this that I fought to avenge those who were killed by you and Weasley, and even when I die for it I will die with the will for those who are with me even in death…and by my own terms.'

And out of nowhere he screams and throws all his power to the struggle and blasted it all at Voldemort who was screaming at losing his dueling arm, but while the connection broke the incantatum was still in effect so the wand was not destroyed.

Falling back and feeling his body was starting to disintegrate he manage to see potter on his knees and he knew the boy was done as he looked upon him he grabbed his wand with his remaining hand and looked upon him 'Indeed you were right potter it was indeed all or nothing…even in death' and with all the little life force he had left and ended the battle with the killing curse.

And right as the curse struck Harry all that was left of Voldemort became nothing, not even dust or ashes. As for harry his body laid there on the ground and even as he died, he had a smile on his face, showing that even as he died he accomplished his purpose.

Ĥ(other world-Kings Cross station)Ĥ

As the blinding light was weakening Harry laid upon the ground and as his eyes opened up and jerked himself into a sitting position and looked to find himself in a place that seemed familiar ' I can't believe I'm dead and I come back to the one place I never thought I would see again.' "The train station between the living and dead."

"Right you are…old friend." Deep cold voice out of nowhere.

Jumping into a stance out of instinct he turned upon to the voice and looked to see two unfamiliar people, one was a cloaked person whose hood was up hiding his face but you could feel great and fearing power upon him.

While another was a wizard in dark blue robes, staff in hand. The strange wizard appeared to be in his late sixties, and yet his eyes had a depth that seemed to see right into Harry's soul that told him that this was a mean that has seen and been through much that demands respect before him.

Relaxing a bit but still held his guard up he walked upon while noticing his red and green camo shirt and his black jeans were repaired except he did not have wand and other gear with him. As he stood upon them he decided to start "Excuse me but who are you too, and why did you call me old friend?" as he looked upon the hooded figure.

Both men smirked and the hooded one step forward a bit and his black wings sprung out making harry widen his eyes a bit "I believe this, answers to who I am?" Harry nod his head "Death…your Death."

Drawing his wings back in Death nod his head "Right you are Harry, right you are."

As he stepped back to let the older man step forward "As for who I am Harry…I have gone by many names in time…but to help answer for you I have taken the form of the one called Merlin Emrys who I had chosen to introduce my power to this world…" Right then Harry once again widen his eyes as he knew who this was "Magic…a-are you Magic…" the man then smiled as he shook his head up and down "That shall be the best way to describe it but yes I am and I was able form myself in a human form in order to talk with you and death as well, but at the same time while made a human form I am not one…just magic itself." Harry understood what he was saying, and watched as death decided to enter the conversation

"As for your other question about me calling you old friend? That is understandable do you remember the 'Tales of the three brothers'?" Harry nod his head

"Yes the story of the Peverell Brothers Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell. The Brothers defeated a deadly obstacle with their magic that would have killed them. Death then appeared out of anger because he felt that they had cheated his power, but pretended to congratulate them by awarding them gifts of their choosing Antioch was the oldest brother and possessed the Elder Wand, which was not passed down in any true order.

It became the property of whoever took it from its previous master in any form of conquest. It held a long and bloody history, until it came into the hands of Albus Dumbledore, who sought to change its infamous reputation and use it for his 'Greater Good'.

Cadmus was the middle brother and possessed the Resurrection Stone, which passed down until it came into the Gaunt family. Marvolo Gaunt was known to have possession of it, and then it changed hands to his son Morfin, and then to his grandson Tom Riddle.

Ignotus was the youngest and possessed the Cloak of Invisibility. This Cloak was passed down through his family, and was eventually given to my father. Before he died, Dumbledore had asked to see the Cloak, and still had possession of it until he passed it to me on my first Christmas Day during my first year at Hogwarts."

When he was done Death if you could have seen his face was smiling to himself as he truly was impressed with what he young man of 39 knew.

"I am impressed Mr. Potter, now Ignotus when he died I referred to him as old friend because he was the one who was able to hide from me long enough to have a life and live till he greeted me as an old friend. And like your descendant you lived through all the harsh challenges that were brought upon you that as you all call it 'Staring death in the face' and yet you survived. And that Harry is why like Ignotus I greeted you as an old friend."

When Harry heard this it did make sense after all he faced the moments where he felt he was about to die many times and when he conquered his death when he faced Voldemort he did indeed felt like that.

"Thanks for the information…Now I hope you guys can help me by let ask one more question?" at their nod in confirmation he asked away

"Why am I here? There should be no reason I am here since I am not a Horcrux anymore, or is this like a stop that takes me to where I am supposed to go?" When he was done, death was the one that started the conversation.

"I see that is the million Galleon question here isn't it? Well to answer your question Harry Potter in the course of your life you have unknowingly done great things in service for me by killing Voldemort as well as those who served the fool and decided to mock me by calling themselves 'Death Eaters', and you also have impressed me when survived and defeated those 100 squad of Dementors your third year.

But most importantly is when you had become to possess all of my Deathly Hollows as you died as still 'The Master of Death'…" And was about to continue when harry stopped him with a confused look.

"Wait I'm still the master of Death? But I thought I wasn't when I destroyed the Elder wand after Voldemort came back the second time from Dumbledore's tomb, and destroyed the stone and the invisibility cloak when I destroyed the Horcrux in my scar?"

And was about to continue when death held up his skeletal hand to motion him to stop and 'Magic' decided to continue "Indeed when you did all that but you must remember Mr. Potter that my power is still a mystery to itself in reality, even I do not know what happens when it interacts to this world, universe or reality in general or how it influences to others such as death…But I believe that even though you destroyed the physical parts of the Deathly Hollows the Magic aspects of it where still tied to you since you possessed them and they have not been passed onto others, so that in itself is the reason that you are still the master of death, the master of the Deathly Hollows…Am I right?" looking upon death when he asked the question.

"That's right creator, but as he said even thought I thank you for destroying them in order for them to never be used like in the past but still since you were the last possessor you are still the holder of the title and their power."

"But moving on the reason you are here is because both of us have watched you from the beginning since the start of Hogwarts to the final battle at the remains of Diagon Alley not too long ago, and you have impressed me and the creator enough to give you a onetime offer. Now tell me do you see these two train compartments?" as he points to the blue car on the left side of the station and the red one on the right.

Seeing Harry paying attention 'Magic' continued for death "You see Harry this is where your true last chance in this world is chosen because once you choose there is no going back…"

showing him the blue train compartment "now if you enter the blue car, your story ends and cross into the next journey and you reunite with those in your heart again."

Moving to show the red compartment "You take the red compartment, you wake up from the ashes of time to the time where choices, and actions can be corrected, justice will be served, and you can see how deep the truth has been kept from you. After all you know what I mean don't you."

Right now Harry almost got a thought of what he meant but was not entirely sure "Are you saying…that if I go to red one, I can go back in time?" seeing the two of them shook their head in acceptance he had to ask

"How? From the theory of the time turner the risk is too great and I could disrupt the time line if I run into a past self version destroying reality? And the goblins are a risk due to taking your life force energy as the price."

Taking it easy on Harry Magic explained it "It's quite simple Harry, we are not sending your body back, all we have to do is send your magic back in the form of your core into the body you inhabited in your destination since it is a match, while at the same time it will combine with the current one in your destination, once that happens it will combine together and act as a more powerful one as you grow as you get stronger and you age.

As a bonus since your magical core is your very life energy all your knowledge will go back with you however your body and all the enhancements in the form of your tattoos will not. So my young friend what will your choice be…but remember all we are offering is a choice…nothing more."

Understanding this now, Harry thought for a moment and wondered what he should do.

On the one hand he could finally rest and be with his parents, friends, family, and finally end the fighting he had been doing for so long.

But one the other hand he could finally have peace with himself by correcting the injustice that he felt never gotten for his family and friends by those before and after Voldemort returned, and he could save those who did not deserve to die, and most importantly he could deal with those who wronged him as well.

Looking upon the two gentlemen he then looked upon the red car and started to walk to it showing them what he chose to do.

As he walked to look upon the car he turned back to the others he asked them "Before I go is there anything I need to know or I should do."

Magic nodded his head "when you return you will go back to the day before your birthday with a few tweaks, what we can do is that you should recieve your letter that day and you can prevent your uncle from loosing it and send you all to that shack on the island. I would advise to you that you should find a way to escape your 'relatives' and somehow get into Gringotts and ask for an inheritance test so you can get yourself emancipated and make sure Dumbledore will not interfere with your life. While there remember this 'anything can be done for the right price' now one thing you should know is that while you return the horecrux in your scar you had back then will be gone since your magic that will combine into your core will destroy it. While there you can stay into the leaky cauldron until school and during the holidays you can contact Gringotts into getting your home in Potter Mansion open for the summer, and with your knowledge of runes you can ward your place with the help of the Goblins, and when you get your wand you can carve the runes you need to it to make it as strong as before."

When Harry understood he then came up with an idea to himself 'And while at it I will see if I can get that little bastard Ron in another house and I can deal and do the same with Ginny and speaking of her I will deal with her and Mrs. Weasley after what they done to me, and while at it I can make sure I will live my life the way I want to 'with no regrets'.

Another I make sure I can make friends with other houses, since I look back now I was such an idiot, I mean I should have never have gone along with the stupid house rivalry, and while at it I will try and see if I can make friends with people from Slytherin, and maybe…just maybe I can save Draco from his father…and if not I will stop him, along with Snape, I hope.'

Looking back again he was about to leave when Death called him back for a moment "One more advice Harry, look out for a lot of books for pureblood politics, i know you read some when it came to fight Voldemort and study Pure-Blood Customs but there are some at Flourish and Bolts that i know will help you in the Future. And important advice for you that will help, while the MoM will try to say it, they cannot detect wand less magic, or Rune rituals just so you know. And also keep an open mind out for other girls out there, they might surprise you."

Harry nod head and turn back and boarded the train, and as soon as he stepped inside the door closes and then the train went through the tunnel out and a great big flash of light went off and it was gone.

Looking back at each other both being nod their heads and left the Limbo Station knowing they done their mission and knowing that things will be getting interesting and be expecting great things from the newly reborn Harry Potter.

Ĥ(July 30 1991, 4:00am Room in the Cupboard under the stairs)Ĥ

Shifting slightly Harry grabs his head in pain and opens his eyes to noticing that even though it was blurry he can still describe the darkness and familiar stench of wood that was the cupboard in the old familiar Private Drive #4 in Little Whinging, Surrey.

'But deep down even though I never wanted to be back here again this helps me know that I made it to the past, and now I can begin my mission.'

Grabbing a familiar pair of glasses he sits up and opened the blades to the blinds on the door and he sees a clock across from him and saw it was four in the morning. 'Thank god for my old sleeping habits of waking up early, and since the bastards are heavy sleepers since the walrus has the day off today, and since that little tip from death helps I know what to do, and since according to Death and Magic today's the day I get my letter all I have to do is incapacitate them, get out of this hell hole, get my things and business in order at Diagon alley, and wait there until september 1st to get to the train station to Hogwarts. But now that I think about it I wish I knew about that wand-less magic deal that would have save me all that damn problems here.'

Clearing his thoughts he continued to think to himself 'Alright enough talking let's see if I can do this _'Alohomora'_' as he thought of the spell and a wave motion with his pointing finger and added a bit of magic as he remembered doing it he suddenly heard a quiet click indicating the spell worked.

Quietly slipping out he stepped to look at himself in a mirror and saw what looked like a Deja vu, because he was looking at his 11 years old self.

The only difference was the fact his emerald green eyes, but instead of sparkling and gentle of innocence his was haunted and dark with flames that could freeze hell.

Stepping away and preparing himself to do what he needed to do and quietly stepped up the stairs and muttered another silent _'Alohomora'_ and quietly he opened the door, 'like that would even matter considering the fat bastard snores as bad as Ron.'

As he peeks in he saw them out of it and quietly twirling his pointing and middle finger and silently casts _'Inventio'_ twice and he watches them go stiff as a board and paled a bit 'excellent, now the stasis spell is cast, now they will be like this until tomorrow, now for the baby whale next.'

As he walkks out he sneaks in he sees the little spawn bastard out like his old man repeating the process like before he sees Dudley gone stiff like the others. 'Perfect, and thanks to them out like this I can leave and the wards would still be up so Dumbledore will not notice until it is to late, oh death you are a brilliant bastard.'

As soon he was done he decided to do what he always wanted to do and he kicks Dudley in the side and punches him in the face a couple of times as a form of payback for what fuggy the whale used to do to him.

When he was finished he saw no bruise thankfully as he walks out he goes back and does the same to Vernon, for all his beatings.

So walking back to the kitchen he gets to making his own breakfast for the first time and decided to make a healthy one with eggs, fruit, and vegetables that were around, and not like the fatty and fried crap like the Dursleys would eat.

When he was done and saw it was five in the morning and he was finished eating he decided to get started by first re-creating his Occlumency barriers to both pass the time and wait for the letter to arrive and he could be better prepared while he was out in Diagon Alley after all Moody would say 'CONSTANT VIGALLENCE'.

As the time came around seven thirty in the morning and his barriers were up and was able to remember the Pureblood politics he read when dealing with goblins for gringotts and the Pure-Blood Customs for later on in his mission.

Returning to reality he hears something slip in the mail slot, so waking himself from his meditation he goes to see it had finally came the letter he was looking for.

A letter addressed to Mr. H Potter the cupboard under the stairs and the private drive address.

Looking upon this his anger for Dumbledore grew knowing that the old bastard knew how he was treated with his time at the Dursleys 'I mean for god sakes it says the cupboard under the stairs, just you wait Dumbledore.'

Deciding to see if the letter is still the same and giddy about being able to open something for the first time again he opens its context to read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Nice to seeing that the letter was still the same as before he pulls out a familiar second parchment on the back of the first and saw all the same school supplies

All students that are attending HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY require

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

So seeing everything looked the same, and found a train ticket in the letter as well knowing that Magic and Death must have been behind this, Harry got fully dressed with some clothes from the cupboard, looking at them he swore to himself as soon as he got his money he was going to get some new ones on his own.

So as soon as he left he started jogging and ran until he was in London and from there he used his memories to remember the directions to The Leaky Cauldron and decided to walk from there.

Ĥ(The Leaky Cauldron)Ĥ

Few hours later he looked upon and saw what he was looking for has not really changed 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It was a grubby looking place; one he was sure the muggles who was not looking for it would have missed it. Deciding to cut his thoughts and move on so no one would think he was crazy, he decided to go in the pub, once he was inside he was not surprised the place looked the same as always.

The pub was dark, dank, and dirty. There was very little in the way of light, and only a few candles here and there could be seen in the room, some even hanging in the air, while some are so dim that they casting shadows along the walls and floor in equal measure.

The tables were all dusty, they looked like they hadn't been cleaned in months, and the few people he saw sitting around at the tables were equally unkept. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. He looked over and saw the old bartender Tom who hasn't changed.

No one seemed to have noticed him yet, and a part of him was glad he felt that at this point he did not need the attention, he decided to do that after he visits Gringotts and while getting his supplies.

While seeing how low the lighting was in this place Harry was not surprised he could slip by this place quickly all he needed to do now was get to a corner to make the _'dis-illusionment'_ charm on his self and he can wait for someone to open the entrance to the back and he can slip by the Alley entrance and then make his own way to Gringotts.

So like he planned he went to a spot under the stairs that lead to the inn rooms he used his wand-less ability and casted the _'dis-illusionment'_ charm as quietly as he could and walked over to the back place and waited for someone to open the door.

And lo and behold an elder couple did and he was able to get past them and out back without them noticing, and as they open the entrance he manage to enter through before the wall closed, from there and after hiding behind a building he removed the charm from his self he walked to the streets.

As he was walking among the witches and wizards for once he was thankful for his short stature for now so within the hustle and bustle of the crowd, no one would notice that of a small child walking out from the archway that led to the Leaky Cauldron.

As he was walking he looked beyond the throng of people. Far above their heads, standing in the distance was a large, white building he was all too familiar with. Gringotts, the wizard bank, the first destination that Harry needed to go.

Setting off at a brisk, yet calm pace, Harry Potter wove his way to his destination.

As he walked upon the steps he saw two Goblins in armor guarding the entrances of the door, as he walked upon them he gave them a gracious bow them as he watched them act surprise for a few moments before they nod back to let him in as he walked in.

Walking inside the bank he was still surprised at the sheer number of goblins working behind desks as he entered the foyer, as he walking until he came upon an open teller.

Harry bowed his head when the goblin noticed him and when he did and he had seen the name badge he spoke in a noble and respected tone "Good morning, Master Crushclaw, if I could have a moment of your time I would like to talk to the director of Gringotts and ask to take an inheritance test if he has the time, if he does could tell him that Harry James Potter is the one requesting him and I can wait patiently."

When the Goblin known as Crushclaw got a closer look at Harry when he heard the tone of respect, his eyes widening in surprise at what he saw.

As he looked more at Harry in his eyes, he could feel the raw power radiating from the boy, for one obviously so young it showed much promise. Only the more powerful Lords of the Wizarding community let off such power. But there was more to it than power, and the boy wizard showed him respect.

But there was something about the young man, how could he possibly wield this power at his age, not even those of prodigy's or even the leader of the light Dumbledore had at his age, deciding to take a chance to see what is going on, he brought out some parchment and a knife. He felt at the off-chance this 'child' could very well be that a thief and he was under the polyjuicing potion to make his self look like the boy.

Looking at Harry with a feral grin, he stated "If you are who you say you are then you would not mind taking the knife here and cut your thumb and allow a few drops to fall on this parchment, it will show use who you are with the magic in your blood and if you are telling the truth then I shall do as you ask.

However if you are lying about who you are, well, you won't have long to realize the consequences of your actions…are we agreed ?" making it a little sweet at the end.

Harry gave a nod and followed Crushclaws instructions without even saying anything. Once he placed a few droplets on the parchment he saw his cut was healeding immediately.

This surprised both Harry and Crushclaw for two different reasons for Harry because he never healed that quick and thought it must have been the knife.

Crushclaw as he realized that this young is who he claims he is, for Goblin ceremonial knives that they used for identity parchments, have a special runes that act like a truth verification in them, if they are proven right on who they are then the cuts heal immediately.

Deciding to schooled his features and calmed his mind and prepare himself he looked upon the parchment to see what it says

Name: Harry James Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter Deceased October 31, 1981

Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans Deceased October 31, 1981

Born: July 31 1980

Godfather: Lord Sirius Orion Black

Looking upon the Parchment the Goblin back to Harry when he suddenly bowed to the boy "Forgive me young Mr. Potter, you have confirmed you are telling the truth, I hope I did not displease you?" as he looked back at the boy.

Harry kept his blank face as he replied in the same respectful tone, "Think nothing of it Master Crushclaw, you were only looking out for position, after all 'thieves beware' we can never be too careful," as he looked upon the grinning bank teller as he smiled back "still would like me to wait as you contact the director of Gringotts?" as he was waiting patiently.

The goblin before him was still amazed at the respect he was being given by the young wizard, but decided to alert his director of this, so shaking his head no he directed harry to follow him. "There is no need Mr. Potter if you will follow me I will take you to him immediately."

As they walked quickly as they could the goblin and the wizard walked upon large ornate golden doors and the goblin rapped on one of the doors with his hand.

"Director Ragnok, Harry Potter wishes to see you," the goblin said.

"Send him in," a raspy voice sounded from inside.

Harry looked around as they walked in. They were in a large, circular room that was filled with power. The architecture showed a lot of antique that contained Blackwood for tables and white oak for chairs that looked very tasteful inside the office and behind the Directors desk was a large, golden throne that a regal looking goblin sat at. Everything in the room was of very exquisite craftsmanship.

Director Ragnok watched carefully as the young Lord Potter walked forward and stood behind the seats waiting to be seated.

As Ragnok looked upon the boy he saw that many wizards or Goblins would not notice about young Mr. Potter, first the boy was dressed in rags, far from what the goblin had come to expect from such an old pureblood family such as the Potter family.

Second, the child's eyes looked to put on a mask of innocence as a front to throw people off to his true feelings.

But to one veteran goblin warrior such as Ragnok he could see regret and betrayal and a depth of coldness that could only come with great pain and sorrow in his life.

And beyond the pain he could see that young Harry seemed to carry himself with a strength and determination you would find in those who have fought and lived through war.

Which then made the director beg to question 'What happened to young Mr. Potter to have eyes such as those'? As he look back at the boy in question.

Once Harry felt he had the goblins attention he bowed to the director "Director Ragnok it is an honor to meet you and thank you for taking your time to meet with me, May your gold flow forever more."

Ragnok was surprised for a moment to be greeted by a young wizard respectfully, he gave a smile that showed his front razor sharp teeth, "Well indeed Mr. Potter, may fortunes shine upon you today, now please have a seat…how can I be of service for you today?"

Showing himself to his seat as he spoke "I would like to take an inheritance test as I have been told from 'words in the wind' if I want to my place as heir to my family, as well as see if I contain any kind of abilities. After that I would like some money from any kind of vault that I may have, or from my parents."

Looking upon the parchment in his hand Ragnok realize that this will be a very smart move if he does this, after all if Young 'soon to be' Lord Potter is who he think he is then everything the 'Most Ancient and Noble House' Potter could be open and Gringotts can once again bring more Gold as they have before.

After all before the Potter family was killed they were Gringotts most valuable customer, and Goblin friends.

And since it seems he is the Godson of the Head of the Black Family then he could be the Heir of the Black Family, and if he is then we will be expecting more gold than before, as well as stick it to the Malfoy family since they are connected to the blacks by marriage they can severely charge them for the money the head Malfoy's crimes have made upon goblin soil.

So Ragnok knew that to make sure they keep their new soon to be very important customer happy he decided to acknowledge the boys request.

"Very well that can be done for you Mr. Potter, in fact when Crushclaw gave me the parchment." Holding it up for harry to see it,

"I was going to request that you take both of these tests anyway because while you maybe the heir of the Potter family, there is a possibility that you are the heir of one or more families so I was going to ask for you to take it, in order to verify the possibilities for both of us. Of course all of this will all be at our payment of course. We would not want to allow the young bright wizard to pay for something that should be rightfully his anyway."

As he was saying this he brought out an ancient looking bowl that was covered in runes. It was sitting beside a golden ceremonial knife, along with a blank piece of parchment and a quill.

"Now what I need you to do Mr. Potter is to take this ceremonial knife to cut your thumb like you did earlier for Crushclaw and let the blood drip into this basin, and when it has enough blood, your thumb will automatically heal itself, then take the magic quill next to the basin, then dip your blood into it to sign your name on the parchment. The charms on that parchment, along with the magic in the runes that cover the basin, with scan the magic in your blood to find out what families you are descendants from or connected to, and it will also scan for any and all special abilities that you maybe dormant in you or not have discovered yet."

Harry showed he understood and stepped up to the table in front of Ragnok, on which the basin and other materials for the test were, picking up the dagger before cleanly slicing his thumb enough make sure it the blood dripped enough for the basin.

After a couple seconds, the amount needed was filled and the thumb began to heal.

Next, Harry took the quill, and dipping it into the blood, he then signed his name to the top of the parchment.

After signing it the quill glowed out of his hand and disappeared, and then suddenly a series of texts began to glow on the parchment and formed into words all over the parchment that Harry knew weren't there before.

When it was done glowing Ragnok took the parchment from the table and read, along the parchment of the names that had glowed on the page. When he was done his teeth started to show in a smile that harry knew was a full of greed in a good way for both parties.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems the results are quite impressive for you are heir of more than one family, and it seems that considering you are the Heir of a 'Most Ancient and Noble House' you are qualified to be Emancipated on your eleventh birthday and not have a Magical Guardian. And should you accept the emancipation you can also have your Parents will be read even right away if you desired."

Deciding to ask to see the results of the parchment before making the decision Harry looked upon the parchment and was amazed to see what the Results were.

_**Harry James Potter**_

**Age: 11**

**Status: Half-blood, Primary Status: Pure-Blood**

Heir of House Drakul

Heir of House Peverell

Heir of House Potter

Heir of House Black

Heir of House Gryffindor

Heir of House Ravenclaw

Heir of House Slytherin

Magical Abilities

Animagus-Potter, Drakul

Metamorphmagus-Black

Enhanced Speed, Strength, and Senses-Drakul

Enhanced Healing and Regeneration-Drakul

Aura Reading-Gryffindor

Mage Sight-Ravenclaw

Parseltongue-Slytherin

Wandless Magic-Peverell

Occlumency-Potter

Looking at the results in shock was an understatement; he really could not know which was more shocking the fact that he was an heir of seven families.

Or that he was an heir of the three of the four Hogwarts Founders, and he was a Black. Once he got to the part of Drakul he looked at Ragnok and had to ask about that which he was more than happy to answer.

"The Most Ancient House of Drakul now an old Ancient and noble family that were Vampires. But an important fact was that the last eight hundred years or so before they were cursed as a form of a powerful Dark lords Revenge. Since then the dormant blood of the Drakuls has finally shown itself in you, and you were not there when the curse was laid upon the family, I believe that the curse will not apply to you.

So this will mean that you will have all their strengths, and abilities the Drakuls have before they were cursed. And since you were not cursed you will not be harmed by sunlight, and you will not need to feast upon blood. And it seems that you are the one of the million members of the house to inherit the ability be able to possess an Animagus forms of a Drake Dragon."

When Harry was done listening he never thought that when he returns to this world he would be part of something bigger or be someone with more power or fame than he was before. 'How much more fame or power do I need this is insane.'

While he was looking more at the parchment a goblin carrier entered the room carrying a stack of parchments and seven boxes appeared on the table in front of them. "Harry…is that fine for me to call you that?"

Harry nods "I would actually if you don't mind I don't want sound so arrogant to you."

Ragnok continued "Harry, in these boxes are the all the family rings that will go on your fingers, before you leave place the rings on you and that will signify you as the heir to these families. Naturally, there will be powerful protections on each one and you alone can also dis-illusion them, unless you choose to show any one or all of them of your own free will."

"While you were reading the parchment I have also taken the liberty to have one of my fastest goblins gather the financial information on all of your accounts, and like I said before since you are an heir of a 'Most Ancient and Noble Family' and your family status is a Pureblood you are qualified to be Emancipated and are allowed to withdraw everything but gold from your Family Vaults, you are only allowed to draw Gold from your trust vault that belongs to you until you come of the age of 13."

While deep in the back of his mind Ragnok was maddening with glee, when Harry Potter get's a hold of all that gold he would one of the wealthiest men in the world, not to mention the political power in the Wizengamot seats that he would receive when he is of age will be a great help as well.

Drawing up the Financial Records Ragnok handed Harry the records sheet as harry looks on

**Potter trust vault Number 687:**

Current contents: 60,000 Galleons

Maximum withdrawal limit of 5000 Galleons a month

_**House Potter**_

Vault number 110.

Value of the House of Potter Vault: 2,500,830,700 Galleons.

_Property ownership by House of Potter_

Potter Mansion in Scotland, country houses in Ireland, and the UK.

Godric's Hollow 25%

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour 40%

Flourish & Blotts 50%

Quality Quidditch Supplies 80%

_**House Black**_

Vault number 254.

Value for the House of Black stands at 2,200,601,000 Galleons.

_Properties ownership by House of Black_

Black Manor and several smaller estates scattered in the UK, Japanese and Puerto Rican islands.

#12 Grimmauld Place

Borgin & Burkes 70%

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary 20%

Gambol & Japes 25%

Zonko's 25%

Eeylops Owl Emporium 40%

The Shrieking Shack 100%

_**House Gryffindor**_

Vault number 7.

Value for the House of Gryffindor stands at 6,000,450,300 Galleons.

_Properties and Other Assets_

Gryffindor Castle

Godric's Hollow 50%

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 25%

Ollivander's 25%

_**House Ravenclaw**_

Vault number 12.

Value for the House of Ravenclaw stands at 5,201,100,000 Galleons.

_Properties and Other Assets_

Ravenclaw Manor

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 25%

_**House Slytherin**_

Vault number 16.

Value for the House of Slytherin stands at 9,500,720,100 galleons.

_Properties and Other Assets_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 25%

_**House Drakul**_

Vault number 200.

Value of House Drakul stands at 1,000,600,200 Galleons.

_Properties and Other Assets_

Castle Drakul and several smaller properties in Romania

Ollivander's 15%

Madam Malkin's 30%

_**House Peverell**_

Vault number 117.

Value of the House of Peverell stands at 15,400,700 Galleons.

_Properties and Other Assets_

Peverell Manor

Godric's Hollow 25%

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary 30%

Carrows Finest Cauldrons 20%

Total value for Harry Potter in gold, properties, and Family assets: 26,419,703,000 Galleons

When Harry was done reading shook his head to clear his thoughts "I knew I was wealthy, but sweet Magic. I wouldn't be able to spend all this money in four lifetimes."

Shaking his head no Ragnok replied "Actually Harry, while this is your full amount now" suddenly smiling in greed in his eyes "since the accounts have been closed until the heir's had presented themselves for so long. If you add the percentage of the shops the families owe, for doing business you would make money back on interest which will add to your account already, and when the years go on, you could make enough money where you could not spend it all in ten lifetimes."

When Ragnok was done he heard a thump and saw Harry's head on the table."Are you alright there Mr. Potter?" seeing the head nod Harry sat back up.

Gathering his thought he could not believe himself 'Dear God ten lifetimes, I don't know whether to think of this as a good thing or a bad thing…'

'I mean on one hand this can be a good thing because with this I can buy some things to make my plan work to save this world…or this will draw in a big problem.'

Snarling to himself 'and that problem is called Ginny if she ever finds out about this, it would make her more overbearing than she was before and I do not want that…after all her growing up and being a fangirl around me was bad enough.'

Thinking to his self of the time when he discovered the truth about his ex-wife both in death and to his feelings of the truth after he found out about it after Ron killed the entire family.

When he was gathering everything out of the Burrow after he inherited it, going through her old room he stumbled upon an actual Diary she owned and not the one from Tom Riddle.

Taking the time to read it, he could not believe the discovery he found. Ever since she was six there was a plot that made by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny herself.

What it was that pissed Harry off to no end, as he was reading he found out they were drugging him with love potions long since his second year to damage his brain enough where he was on a permanent love potion that makes his mind actually fall in love with Ginny.

And then when it was long enough in marriage she would divorce him after taking everything he owned from his family.

After finding a note in the diary that talks about the kitchen, he looks through there and found the true reason she never lets anyone near the kitchen, because it turns out the cabinets Molly Weasley was storing all different kind of love and loyalty potions for both Ginny and Ron, and speaking of Ron, according to the Diary it turns out he was only in on this scheme was because he was promised money of his own and having the glory of being friends with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' if he went along with it, the cheating bastard.

That time was when he knew there was never going to be a second chance with the rat weasel, and the weasel bitches if he ever saw them again.

Looking more into it Harry felt a lot of relief in his self to know the other Weasley men were never involved 'After all I knew Arthur, Twins, Charlie, and Bill god rest their souls would never do that to me'.

After looking through more in the kitchen that he calls 'the love potion sick fest' he found in one of the cabinets next to the potion one a packet of divorce papers that showed clauses that she would have had everything handed to her including the children, but saw she never signed them…yet.

'Hm…she must have been killed before she got the chance to sign them or make me sign them, turns out the little bastard did something right for once in his stupid life, I would have probably been drugged under a loyalty potion when it happened.'

So looking back at the parchment once again he knew he had to be careful with the purchases in the future and make sure not to be around Ron and the other two bitches if they ever found out how rich he is.

Deciding to move on he looked over to Ragnok "Director I would to ask you something?" seeing he had the goblins attention he went on "My birthday is not until tomorrow and I heard for the right price to you, you could push me to being emancipated today so I can make sure my Magical Guardian who I believe will probably interfere with my business, and my life in the future, and stay out of it. Whatever it takes I will pay you, or you could take the right amount from my vault." Thinking it over for a moment Ragnok then remembering who he was talking to and knew this could work out for the both of them.

And since the goblin knows who the boy's guardian is the boy did not know how right he is. "You are indeed correct young Mr. Potter who ever told you about this, is indeed wise. For the right price I can push the emancipation to you, while it is considered illegal if the ministry ever found out. However since your birthday is tomorrow by the time I push it in now can show up by then on time and no one can ever know. And after that is done you can be given the house rings which will officially solidify your emancipation. Now after you sign it I can bring you the official potter wills until you were the right of age in the house family by age 11, we keep the originals here and the copies are given to the ministry and can be sealed and unsealed by the chief warlock of the Wizgamont and let you read them by the time you were of age."

Hearing that Harry subconsciously snarled when he realized Dumbledore never even told him that, and probably never allowed him to read his parents will 'WHY THAT OLD BASTARD, HE NEVER TOLD ME MY PARENTS HAD A WILL! WHY HE NEVER TOLD ME A DAMN THING…OH I SWEAR WHEN I FIND HIM HE BETTER A GOOD REASON OR I WILL KILL HIM!' calming down he look back and said he wanted to do the emancipation papers for it and requested the will to be read.

So taking out a form among the pile and handed harry the form and a quill to him "Not to worry Harry, all can be done, all you need to do is sign the form and you will be emancipated by tomorrow morning when you wake up, in a accordance to emancipation law you will be recognized as an adult, you will be allowed to use magic outside of school, and since you are also an heir to 'Most Ancient and Noble House' you will be recognized as 'Lord Potter' or by any name that you desire.

Feeling like everything was lifted of his shoulders he signed the forms and when told to Harry placed the family rings upon him but decided to have the potter ring upon his ring finger. When placed he felt the magic in them and saw them adjusting to fit properly in place.

Going through the pile again Ragnok took out what looked like a folder, after cutting the seal and taking out a single long parchment Ragnok cleared his throat and spoke out loud.

_"__In the name of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, in accordance to the current Lord James Potter and Lady Potter née Evans, may this Last Will and Testament to their words be fulfilled by the highest extent of Magic._

_To our furry friend and fellow Marauder 'Moony', Remus Lupin. The Potter house leaves him with the cottage out in Scandanavia, where he would be able to get away from the bigotries of the United Kingdom and its Ministry if need be. Along with that, a sum of 50,000 galleons are to be deposited into his account in hopes that he will have a better standing of living, and a new assortment of clothes to spoil on his own. And also request that if anything would happen to our dear friend Sirius Black during his time as Harry's Godfather that he would help by taking his place as Harry's Guardian. _

_To our friends the Noble Family of the Longbottoms, the Potter family leaves them with the sum of 10,000 galleons for the continued support of being great friends over the years. And if the unfortunate event that the now late Lord and Lady Longbottom were to be killed or put in a state of incapacitation, there will be an additional increase of 50,000 galleons to aid Madam Longbottom in the care of the Heir and son Nevile Longbottom._

_To our good friend Amelia Bones, the Potter family leaves her with a sum of 100,000 galleons for the continued support during the war and as funds for her spot in the DMLE, in hopes the money in the future unless Crouch, or whoever takes the place in the Minister of Magic pulls their head out of their ass . An additional 50,000 galleons is to be added in case the unfortunate death of the Lord and Lady Bones in order for her to care for their daughter Susan Bones._

_To our closest and dearest friend and fellow Marauder 'Padfoot', Sirius Black, a sum of 50,000 galleons is to be given for the long friendship with the Potters and for the guardianship to their son, Harry James Potter in case the worse was to occur. _

_To friend and fellow Marauder 'Wormtail' Peter Pettigrew, if he were to have done his job as the Secret Keeper, than he would receive a sum of 3,000 for his support his continued friendship. If he were to have failed, which would lead many to believe that he had sold them out and was the spy to Voldemort, then he shall be given thirty pieces of sickles to his vault in exchange for all the gold he owns, and hope to Gringotts this can show he would be still alive or not after betraying us. And hopes that he is dead after what my son would do to him if he meets him._

_Everything that we own in the house of potter is to be left to the Heir, our son Harry James Potter, with a message that states that your parents had loved you with every fiber of their beings, and that they will continue to love you so for as long as they could both in life and death. _

_Now, this Will, do states now the places where young Harry here is supposed to go to if the events of his parents were to come to pass. _

_The order from first placement to last, _

_Sirius Black, _

_Remus Lupin, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_The Longbottoms _

_Amelia Bones._

_By order of Lord of House of Potter James Potter that under no circumstances that Albus Dumbledore is to ever become the Magical Guardian of Harry James Potter due to being misguided and questioning his intentions of reality and using people as pieces to his mission with the 'Greater Good'._

_And lastly, by order of Lady of House of Potter Lily Potter nee Evans that under no circumstances that is Harry to be placed under the care of her sister and her family the Dursleys, due to their biased hatred and bigotry of magic and anyone who has the ability to use it. _

_Now that the will has been read, let it be done._

_Lord and Lady Potter signing off. _

After finish reading it Harry could not control it anymore he was sad, angry, and more importantly pissed to high heaven and hell at the same time for this.

Dumbledore just broke whatever trust he had back in the last world, and now he just destroyed any opportunity he had to keep it, 'SO THAT'S IT HUH! DUMBLEDORE YOU OLD BASTARD YOU WHITE BEARDED GIT! YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME BECAUSE YOU DAMN WELL KNEW IF I READ IT OR ANYONE ELSE THEY WOULD KNOW YOU BROKE THE RULES OF THE WILL BY PLACING ME WITH THOSE TRUE FREAKS OF NATURE CALLED THE DURSLEYS INSTEAD OF PEOPLE LIKE REAMUS, PROFFESSOR McGONAGALL OR DIRECTOR BONES! AND HOW ABOUT THE FACT YOU LIED TO ME WHEN YOU KNEW PETTIGREW WAS THE TRAITOR AND STILL NEVER GAVE SIRIUS A TRIAL! OH I SWEAR WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT DUMBLEDORE YOU WILL FACE JUSTICES FOR THIS!' after seething and growling in anger for two minutes he started to try and calm down so he does not make a scene, after another two minutes he was at ease.

Ragnok after watching Harry decided keeping to himself trying to let the boy calm down before speaking with him. Seeing his expression of anger he really could not blame the young man after seeing what was said in the will, and the part of Dumbledore and the indication of anger growing stronger to the part about not going to Lady Potter sister and her family, then it seems after all that the young man was sent there against his will.

If he needed proof then it could be see the young man was sentenced to abuse to all three scales in physically, mentally and emotionally.

Then there is the malnourishment if his short stature as well as seeing more bone then muscle was indicated. And finally there is as well as the clothes he was wearing, they must have been hand downs that are even too big for him as well as seeing how damaged they look. Sneering to his self Ragnok thought of one thing only 'If his 'Magical Guardian' is who I believe it is, then may Merlin have mercy on his soul because I know Lord Harry Potter will not by his expression he is showing'.

Seeing the young wizard is at ease Ragnok commented in "Is there something wrong Mr. Potter or a problem in the will?" Harry looked back with an icy look in his eyes that showed deep hatred and betrayal that made his eye color deep emerald. "Yes, but I don't know what I am more pissed about. The fact the man who sent me the letter to Hogwarts that was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs is my Magical Guardian or he sent me to the one place my parents will told me specifically I might add was not to go to."

Ragnok looked upon the boy and decided to help him by getting justice on Dumbledore not only can they blackmail him in a form of severe fine charges for crimes against a 'Most Ancient and Noble House'. They can also charge him for breaking the rules in Gringotts or more importantly Goblin soil and the Ministry of Magic can't help him without breaking the peace treaty between Goblins and Wizards and go to war.

So in the end he will end up owing them a fine he can't refuse.

When he was finally clam and felt done what he needed with the Director he stood and bowed in thanks to Ragnok for everything which he got one in return.

"Sir while on my way out I would like to make withdrawal from my vault to get my school supplies."

Ragnok looked back in understanding "Very well, but now normally I would ask if you have a key to your trust vault, but after everything today I know that you-know-who probably has it. So on your way out I will request one of our key makers have one for you on the way to the carts that will take you to the vaults, and the one that is currently not with you will disintegrate to make sure it will never be used. But remember when you have it make sure it is with you at all times." Nodding to himself Harry thanked the goblin again and went on his way.

Leaving the place Ragnok looked back and smiled to himself 'Lord Harry Potter, something tells me in my old goblin bones that this young wizard will be the one that will create _The winds of change that will destroy this sickening and corrupt world that refuses to change for the better, and in the ashes of the fire a new and better world shall be born."_

Ĥ(Gringotts-Vault 687)Ĥ

Harry found the cart ride down to his vault as good fun as it always was.

Stopping at his destination he handed the key to the cart goblin and watched as the vault opened. Like before he saw all the sheer amount of gold, silver and bronze coin stacks when the vault opened. Griphook handed him the black bag he was holding making him raise an eyebrow in questioning, the Goblin seemed to predict the unasked question.

"Since the Director mentioned who you were Lord Potter you have been granted the specialties of being our most valued customer. Once you bind this bag to your vaults, the bag will be able to take the coins out of the bag or placed in the bag magically. The vault is charmed to only withdraw the maximum limit to the bag is able to carry up to. Since your limit at this time is 5,000 Galleons that is how much you can handle, also another nice feature we give to our customers is that this bag have a weightless charm on it so it will not break from the strain or the weight.

Now to withdraw funds from the vault to the bag, just state how much you want removed while touching the crest. Now only you Lord Potter can do this, if you are being forced to do so against your will it will not work. To withdraw money from the pouch state how much you want to take out."

Harry nodded and thanked the goblin for the explanation before he entered the vault. Doing what he needed he touch the Gringotts crest on the bag with his thumb he whispered "5000 Galleons" seconds later he felt a little weight in the bag then heard an odd chime, so assumed it had worked.

Leaving the vault with the goblin, both made it back to the lobby. Before he left he bowed and thanked the cart driver as he left leaving a shocked goblin for his kindness.

As he left Gringotts Harry decided to make his way back to the Leaky Cauldron and get some sleep in one of the rooms and be prepared to get his school supplies and show the world the new and improved Harry potter.

(A/N) AND done. Now if some complain about the Gringotts scene of this story, I apologize as I wanted to make it seem original and show how much work it should be made for Harry to get what he desired and not make it seem like sign…sign…and done like a lot of stories done. Also the part of wand less magic, I read the books and seen the movie and not once did I hear someone getting warnings word using wand less magic outside of school, and you hear that they place tracking charms on wands so if you use then that is where they strike. Now after this chapter that is where I start getting into it, this was a form of a prologue and getting all the useless stuff out of it. You give me until the next chapter and that is where we get into it. also before anyone says anything yes it used the quotes, scene, and idea of the two trains from the movie 'The Matrix' **(which I do not own)** and used the red and blue pill concept in choices. This will be very, very soon. Now next chapter is where harry get's his new wand, and goes to shopping spree, and meets some new faces. Now another thing to clear here before signing off is Dumbledore will not be evil, or mad man manipulative possessed, he will be misguided and in too deep with his 'For the Greater Good' quest, in the later chapters I will make him see the light, and then gets karma slapped in the face.

Now later and if you have questions let me know and review what you think so far. Peace out **Ja-Ne Dragon 90 out.**


End file.
